


The Deal

by Elivra



Series: Eruriweek 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Android Erwin Smith, Canonical Character Death, Eruriweek 2018, High-key action and low-key fluff, M/M, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra
Summary: Eruriweek 2018 Collaboration with autiacora!!Bent on revenge, superpowered Levi makes a deal with the leader of the Legion, the half-robotic, very charismatic Commander, Erwin Smith.Superhero AU based on Acwnr. Rated for violence, swearing, as always.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very delayed, insanely long contribution to Eruriweek 2018, with the lovely artwork done by the fantastic, the very patient [autiacora](http://autiacora.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> I have been meaning to write android!Erwin or superhero AU Eruri for the longest time, and like an idiot, decided to merge them both. I did not expect it to be this long, I did not expect to have chapter breaks, and I just. Could. Not. Stop. Writing. This AU is the best, I swear.
> 
> Happy reading!

Erwin steps off the plane silently, his boots barely crunching on the gravel. The alley is deserted, he knows, so he doesn't bother activating the holo. And yet he remains quiet -threat or no threat, it pays to master stealth, something he must pay special attention to, with his bulky body and creaking joints. He reaches the perimeter fence in two minutes rather than the 65 seconds it would have taken him had he run.

“Erwin.” He senses Mike's anxiety, but it is not irregular on a mission such as this. A passing check reveals that his vitals are admirably stable. Yet again, Erwin is impressed at Mike's incredible control.

“Mike,” he nods, pushing down the hood of his cloak. “All good?”

“What say you, Nanaba?” Mike mutters and her voice crackles to life in their earpieces.

“All good so far. I'm at the door.”

Erwin brings up the blueprints, and simultaneously watches the timer count down.

_3… 2… 1…_

“You're good to go,” Erwin says, and Nanaba responds immediately. “Roger.”

There is silence, then, but that is expected. He goes to stand next to Mike, but before he can say a word, Nanaba speaks into the comm.

“ _Fuck_.”

Mike is suddenly on high alert. “Nan?”

“Guys. We've got a situation.”

Mike is already shedding his long coat. Erwin puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “Do you need backup?”

“No. You… shit. You need to see this.” Erwin feels his own anxiety thrum under Mike's.

“What is it?”

There is a long moment of silence. Mike barks “ _Nanaba_ -” but then a loud sound interrupts him. It's coming from the warehouse, and it sounds like a door is opening -the large one at the loading dock. Before either of them can react, Nanaba walks out. Even in the dim lights of the distant streetlamps, she looks pale.

Erwin feels Mike freeze. The next second, it hits him, too.

“What the fuck?” Mike snarls.

Erwin can feel nothing, sense absolutely nothing. It is highly disconcerting.

“Empty?” Erwin calls out. No point in whispering now.

Nanaba takes a deep breath. “In a manner of speaking.” She phases through the fence and Mike immediately grabs her hands. The horror wafting off of her smothers Erwin like a blanket. “They're all dead, Erwin.”

“Yeah, I'm getting the scent,” Mike says tightly, pulling her into a quick hug. “Smells brutal.”

Nanaba laughs shakily. “I'm just glad I didn't have that burrito before leaving.”

Erwin raises an eyebrow. “The drive is gone?”

Nanaba nods. “Computers are trashed.”

Erwin frowns and turns back to the warehouse. He opens his mouth to ask her another question, but stops abruptly.

A shadow, a flicker of heat.

“Movement on the rooftop,” Erwin says, activating his holo, already moving. “Heading south.” Mike and Nanaba spring into combat mode immediately. “Mike, with me. Nan, get to the jet and rendezvous at the docks.”

“On it.” Nanaba sprints away and Mike catches up to him, inhaling deeply and frowning. “Son of a bitch.”

*

* * *

 

It was easy, disgustingly easy. For a location of such importance, the warehouse was barely guarded. Or so it felt to Levi, who couldn't believe how easy the swine had made it for him.

He takes the edge of the rooftop at a run, the added momentum easily getting him over the perimeter fence. He steadies himself and shifts to a casual walk. No need to look suspicious. The drive is safe in his clutches. Now all he has to do is find someone skilled enough to extract the information he needs. But he doesn't know where to start, because he hasn't had to look for a hacker before. Why would he, when Furlan-

 _Furlan_ -

Footsteps jar him out of his dark thoughts. Fast, determined, _confident_ footsteps.

_Fuck._

Biting back his swear, Levi breaks into a run, just as the footsteps reach the end of the alleyway.

“Stop!” Someone calls out, and Levi runs faster.

 _Goddammit_.

“Hey!”

Levi hears something behind him, some weird slithering sound, followed by a low growl that makes goosebumps break out on his skin. He doesn't have to turn around to know who's following him.

He grabs onto an overhanging ladder, heaves himself up, and climbs up two rungs at a time. He is fast, he knows this, but apparently not fast enough, as the ladder begins to tremble with the added weight of his pursuers.

With a snarl of frustration, Levi leaps up the last few rungs, lands hard on the abandoned building’s rooftop, and runs. He is already jumping onto the adjoining roof when he hears their footsteps hit concrete, but he is not far enough. They follow him, and he grits his teeth when he hears their feet land on the adjacent building as well.

He slips over two other rooftops but the others are still chasing. Frustration is welling up in him, and on the fourth building, he turns abruptly and runs towards the western edge instead, where a street lies between him and the next building.

 _I can do this_ , he tells himself fiercely. He has done this before. Just not this high, this desperate, on this side of the law.

He can fucking _do_ this.

No time to stop and think, to calculate speeds and trajectories in his head. Mid-run, he grabs on to the edges of his coat, shimmies it off his shoulders-

-and _jumps_.

*

* * *

 

Mike and Erwin skid to a halt on the edge.

“What the  _hell_?” Mike growls, and Erwin can't help it, he smiles.

The person they are chasing is using their _coat_ as a makeshift parasail. It doesn't carry them very far, and it doesn't have to: halfway across the street the man lets go of the coat's ends and arcs down onto the roof of the building across them. Erwin watches him roll into the landing and jump up and dust himself off. _Incredible_.

“Neither a bird, nor a plane,” Erwin murmurs, still smiling, and Mike snarls at him.

“Sorry,” Erwin grins. “But it seemed apt.”

If Mike could roll his eyes in this form, Erwin knows he would have. Instead, he grumbles gutturally, “Are you gonna take us across or what?”

Wisely saying nothing more, Erwin complies.

*

* * *

 

Levi's skinned his knees, he's sure of it, but it doesn't matter. He still can't believe he made that jump, but preening will have to wait. He slides down this building's fire escape, trying to place himself. He has memorised the map of this district on a previous job, and he is glad that he hasn't forgotten. He is still running through his mental map, when he becomes aware of a faint thrumming noise.

Why does that sound familiar?

The noise stops abruptly, and Levi is still pondering over it, when he turns around a corner -and then it hits him.

Literally. A small metal ball hits his shoulder and explodes into a mass of wires that wrap themselves around his torso, rapidly moving down his thighs. At the end of the cul-de-sac stands a man, his arm outstretched.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Of course, of _course_ these sanctimonious bastards have jetpacks. Of _course_ they have snare-balls. Levi crashes to his knees, and the man steps forward and pushes down his hood.

_Fuck._

He looks like a classicist’s wet dream. Perfect waves of blond hair, sinfully sharp jawline, the shoulder-to-waist ratio of a comic book hero. And those _eyes_. Blue goddamn eyes that look like they would put the blue of the sunlit sea to shame.

The man takes another step towards Levi -and he _smiles._ Shit, he even has fucking _dimples_. For some reason, that pisses off Levi. With a low snarl, he strains his muscles against the binds -and they snap.

The man freezes. His eyes gleam brighter than before and his smile actually widens.

Levi snatches up his blades, flings them at the man, and turns around and bolts.

_Fucking creep._

*

* * *

 

Erwin lowers his arm in a daze. He absently speaks into the comm. “Heading towards you, Mike.”

Mike gives him a grunt of acknowledgement.

He follows in the wake of his quarry, still ruminating on what he just witnessed. That man, that -that _beautiful_ creature. He has never seen anyone move with such grace. He has never seen anyone attack with such precision. He has never seen anyone break through the bonds of a snare-ball. Not even Mike in his wolf form.

And through it all, a steady heartbeat.

He knows with a deep-rooted conviction that he wants him, he _needs_ that man on the team. He would be an incredible asset. With him on his side, they would be unstoppable.

He hears the commotion across the alley. The map tells him Mike is on a street parallel to his. Without hesitation, he fires up his sole thrusters and takes to the air. When he sees them, he almost stops still in admiration.

Mike in this form often towers over regular people, and compared to this small man, he looks like a giant. As Erwin watches, Mike lunges, claws unsheathed, but the man whips out two short knives (how many blades is he carrying?) and slashes viciously at Mike's paws.

His howl is loud enough to tell Erwin how deep the cuts are, but he feels a wave of pain roll over him, and decides then and there that he must put this to an end. And so, Erwin swoops down to land heavily between the two sparring figures, already bringing up his arm, elbow tucked in.

As expected, the stranger swipes his knives at Erwin, but they glance off his arm harmlessly like last time. He takes advantage of the proximity of his attacking hand and grabs his wrist.

The man's strength is terrific. He _pulls_ , and Erwin can _hear_ the metal of his prosthetic creak. At the same time, the man's other arm comes up, Erwin is too slow, and his clenched fist slams right onto his chest, where his bolo tie rests.

There is a sharp tinkle as it shatters, and his holo flickers away. The man's fist, already raised for another blow, freezes. He stops pulling.

“You.” He breathes through his mask.

*

* * *

 

It's _him_. It's the fucking Commander.  _The_ Commander, who has Levi's wrist caught in a death grip. Of all the people to come out and chase him tonight, it _had_ to be the goddamn leader of the goddamn _Legion_.

Figures.

“Stand down,” the Commander says. “We don't want to hurt you.”

He sounds human. Half of him looks human. But the other half, the half with the arm holding on to Levi, is metal. Smooth chromium, edged with lines of gleaming blue light that extends to the rest of his armour. His right eye is a dull blue laserpoint, but otherwise his face seems mostly intact.

He looks terrifying.

“If I let you go, will you run?” He asks now. His throat is all skin, so maybe that really is his voice?

_Damn._

“Yes.” Levi shrugs.

A smile plays around his lips again. _Full_ lips, maybe he got cosmetic surgery for that? “Fair enough. Mike?”

Levi feels the wolf-creature cuff him, then suddenly grab onto his arms and yank him down to the ground. Levi falls hard on his knees and grits his teeth.

Before another word is said, he feels claws on his head, and his mask is pulled off. Levi hisses in protest but there's nothing he can do. He _could_ run if he tried, but it's the _Legion_ on his tail now. Being chased by them would make his life a whole lot worse, and he's pretty much at rock bottom already. So for now he just has to stay there and bear the Commander’s stare.

He hates it.

*

* * *

 

Erwin was right. This man _is_ beautiful. His skin is pale, almost white, and his hair falls in silky fringes over delicate brows and knife-point eyes, eyes that are baggy and lined, betraying his age in an otherwise youthful face. His thin lips are curved down in anger, his lithe body is taut with rage, and he looks _dangerous_ -a titanium blade in human form, and yet, all Erwin can feel of his own emotions is a curious excitement.

“What is your name?” Erwin asks him, but he stares dumbly back at him.

In a flash, Mike slams his face down into the muck. “He asked you a question,” he growls.

Erwin feels a stab of fury so potent that his own calm voice sounds off to him. “Mike,” he murmurs, and Mike pulls the man's head back up. Erwin steps forward and kneels in the muck in front of the man, warring strongly against his fight-or-flight response elucidated by the rage emanating from the stranger.

“My name is Erwin Smith,” he says slowly. “And you are?”

The stranger draws out the silence, and Erwin can feel him clamping down on his anger. “Levi,” he rasps finally, and it is music to Erwin's ears.

“Levi,” Erwin repeats, revelling in the way it rolls off his tongue, “let me make you a deal.”

*

* * *

 

A deal. The _Commander_ wants to make a fucking deal. Levi can hardly believe his own ears.

“No thanks,” he spits. His fingers are itching to wrap themselves around the freakish mutt's throat; how _dare_ it shove him in the filth, how _dare_ -

“You haven't heard my offer yet.” The Commander, of all things, looks amused. It suits his handsome face, if it weren't for that creepy blue robotic eye.

“Don't have to,” Levi mutters, spitting again. _Ugh_.

The Commander - _Erwin_ \- continues as if he hadn't spoken. “We'll give you your freedom, let your… crimes go.” Levi feels the claws on his scalp clench slightly, and he smirks.

“Let me guess,” Levi drawls. “You want the drive.”

“Of course,” The Commander waves it aside. “Among other things.”

“Like what?”

The Commander practically beams at him, and _fuck_ Levi if it doesn't affect him. The man has no business looking the way he does.

“You,” he says simply, and Levi's racing heart actually skips a beat. “I want you,” Erwin says softly.

*

* * *

 

The man - _Levi’s_ anger is completely overruled by his confusion. “Excuse me?” He barks.

Erwin grins at him. “Join the Legion. Lend us your strength.”

Levi is quiet again, his eyes focusing on the ground. Erwin can still sense his confusion, and his anger has lessened enough for Mike's annoyance to filter through. Erwin is once again impressed. Mike's emotions are clearer, more potent in his wolf form, and yet Levi's anger had drowned them all. The strength of this man, both physical and mental, is astonishing.

“What if I say no?” Levi asks suddenly.

Erwin shrugs, his right shoulder creaking. “Then we'll have to hand you over to the authorities. Thievery and unsanctioned vigilantism aside, your actions from earlier tonight will ensure a harsh sentence.”

A delicate eyebrow rises. “You would testify against me?”

“If I must.” Erwin is honest. As _captivating_ as this man is, letting him go scot free with his behaviour unchecked is unthinkable.

To his surprise, Levi nods. “That's fair.” Erwin checks, and finds that the anger is still there, simmering _just_ underneath the surface. But Levi looks as calm as if they were sitting across a table and chatting with coffees in their hands.

“I have a condition.” Levi says abruptly.

Mike, who stands with arms crossed over his hairy chest, snorts. “You're not really in the position to bargain, here.”

“Why don't you go chase your tail somewhere else while I speak to the boss-man?” Levi snaps. Erwin feels Mike's irritation spike and steps in before this can spiral out of control.

“You were saying?”

Levi glares at Mike behind him for good measure before turning back to Erwin. “I'm assuming you need the drive for the same reason I do.” His eyes narrow, the anger simmering plainly in them. “You're after him. Lobov.”

Erwin simply nods, seeing where this is going.

“I want in on that action.”

“That can be arranged. Anything else?”

Levi suddenly grins, and it is vicious, terrifying, humourless. Erwin almost takes a step back. “Yeah. If Cujo here gets me dirty again, I'm turning him into a fucking rug.”

*

* * *

 

The wolf-freak’s full name is Mike Zacharias, Levi learns, as the two men lead him towards the docks.

“So you guys don't have secret identities or anything?” Levi asks curiously.

“What's the point? I'm one-third metal, Mike is a wolf hybrid…”

“I meant with each other.”

“We all trust each other,” Erwin says quietly. “In any case, we all live together. Harder to maintain secret civilian identities in a shared living space.”

“Right. How many of you are there again?”

Erwin shoots him an amused glance. “More than you think.”

Levi wants to know what he means by that, but doesn't want to seem too eager, so he shuts up. They don't say anything else until they stop at a deserted pier. Levi frowns, starts to ask them what is going on, when a sleek black jet plane materialises out of thin air right in front of them. Levi just barely manages to swallow his shocked yelp.

“Welcome,” Commander Erwin smiles at him -and again his heart does a weird twist- “to the _Wings_.”

Both men are staring at him, clearly waiting for a reaction. Levi stomps down on his awe, sniffs, and mutters, “Stupid name for a plane,” and strides in.

*

* * *

 

Once on the plane's bay door, Erwin deftly steps in front of Levi, intending to act as a buffer between the newcomer and what is sure to be an energetic welcome from-

“Errrrwiiiiinn!!”

 _Shit._ He's too late, and he can only watch helplessly as Hange practically launches themselves at Levi, who takes a step or two back from the excited scientist.

“Is this the Underground vigilant?” They scream in Levi's face. “Ohmigod, it is _so_ great to finally meet you!! Was it you who broke Erwin's holo? I built it to be indestructible, but _damn_ , looks like I need to upgrade my tech - _anyway_. You really kept us on our toes, you know! Tell me, how did you pull the MP HQ heist? That was some impressive stuff, even I thought it was crazy and I rarely classify _anything_ as crazy -I mean, that’d be hypocritical of me right -anyway, that was you in Mitras Museum too, wasn't it, Erwin doesn't think so, but I can _feel_ your signature all over the place, which, lol, sounds like you pissed there or something-”

“ _Hange_.” Erwin says, loudly and firmly, and Hange looks at him, eyes wide and glimmering, hands twitching so fast only his android eye catches it. Their excitement has turned the air sharp and crackling, and Erwin focuses on dissipating the electric mood. “Calm down.”

Hange lets out a sheepish giggle. “Sorry.” They turn back to Levi, who is still frozen in place, and extends their hand. “Dr. Hange Zoë, at your service. You may know me from popular media as Doctor Dash.”

Levi doesn't move, doesn't take their hand. Instead, he asks, his voice at once weak and incredulous, “Did you just say  _'lol’_?”

*

* * *

 

The drive is taken from Levi's custody with little formality. His cuffs are undone and Erwin himself leads him to the benches at the back of the plane, giving them a clear view of the lunatic’s portable lab.

“They tend to grow on you,” Erwin murmurs as they watch Hange flit about in their lab, only the blur of their movement pinpointing their position.

“Sure,” Levi frowns, clasping his mug of instant coffee tightly. There seems to be no rhyme nor reason to the superfast scientist's actions: Levi didn't think there was quite so much _moving_ involved in decrypting a data drive. Furlan used to be annoyingly sloth-like when his hacking talents were in demand.

“Mob!” Hange screeches presently, “where the _fuck_ is the- ugh, nevermind, _catch_!”

And they fucking _throw_ the drive.

Levi jerks forward and clenches the mug so hard it shatters in his grip. Next to him, Erwin doesn't even flinch, and that should have told him enough. He has barely scrambled to his feet -' _too late, too late_ ’ pounding in his ears - when the sandy-haired man whose head is directly in the trajectory of the flying data drive, simply _waves_ his hand. The air in front of his face turns a crackling yellowish-green and almost impossibly, the rectangular box freezes midair. Levi watches, dumbstruck, as the man grabs the drive from in front of him with a sigh, tosses back the amber liquid in his glass (definitely _not_ coffee) and strides away.

A fucking _force field_.

Levi grits his teeth. Of all the careless, immature, _irreverent_ things to do-

“Levi.” Erwin’s rumbling voice seems to surround him, and instantly, it is like a wet blanket has been draped over the metaphorical flames of anger burning within him. Levi feels calmer than he has in _years_ , and for a second he is horrified at himself for being so susceptible to Erwin's charms -but no, the calm feels _wrong_ , unfamiliar, as if it is not _his_ … Instinctively, in the next second, his fingers curve around Erwin's throat, the metal back of his head clanging loudly when Levi pushes it against the wall.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Levi snarls.

Erwin, the fucker, isn't even meeting his eyes. “Stand down,” he rasps and Levi realises Erwin isn't looking at him by _necessity_ ; his focus is on the other members of the Legion behind Levi's back.

“Erwin,” Mike growls -he must have transformed again -”I _told_ you it was too risky to-”

“I said _stand down_ , Mike,” Erwin repeats, his one human eye as hard and cold as the robotic one. “That's an order.”

Levi feels a weird ripple in the air behind him and he supposes Mike has shifted back into human form. The silence in the room is resounding, and he's sure everyone on the plane can hear him clearly when he spits, “Explain.”

Erwin’s hands come up in the universal gesture of surrender. “I apologize. I invaded your privacy without asking for your permission. I -If it's any consolation, my only intention was to help you.”

Levi's eyebrows almost rise at the hesitation in the Commander's voice. “Help me how?” He asks instead.

“With my powers. In layman terms, I am an Empath. I can sense and manipulate emotions.”

It takes a moment for him to digest the words. Then he bursts out, feeling grossly violated, “So you know what I'm thinking?”

Erwin shakes his head slightly, the metal on the back of his skull grating. “Just what you're feeling. I know you're angry, and I know you're completely justified.” He takes a deep breath. “Back then, I tried to calm you. It's become a reflex of sorts for me these days, but that is no excuse. I'm sorry, Levi.”

Levi glares at him, and he repeats, quieter, “I'm sorry.”

*

* * *

 

Hange delivers, as they always do. Within a couple hours they have precise coordinates and even a blueprint of their destination, though they admit that the blueprints are from the Cold War and may be woefully out of date. Levi has been quiet for the most part, and Erwin is glad to see his eyebrow twitch up momentarily, clearly impressed.

“A fucking nuclear bunker,” Levi barks a humourless laugh. “Why doesn't that surprise me.”

“Doesn't surprise me either,” Hange agrees, completely ignoring his sarcasm. “You've driven the man into hiding.”

“He picked the wrong guy to tick off,” Levi mutters, staring intently at the digital projection of the plans. The question is burning on the tip of Erwin's tongue, but he doesn't dare cross the line, not now. He is equally glad and jealous when Hange asks it instead. “Why, what did he do to you?”

The ever-present anger within Levi changes its tone -now it feels like a roiling, choking mess of dark tar. Erwin is nearly suffocated by it. “Not important,” he mumbles, and Erwin wants to call him out on his lie, but doesn't.

“So what's the security like?” Nanaba cuts in. Sometimes Erwin wonders if she has empathic tendencies, too, the way she always seems to know to diffuse tense situations.

“Even in these plans, pretty solid,” Moblit frowns. “We should expect an exponential increase in the efficiency of their security measures.”

“Solid isn't a problem,” Nanaba grins, but Hange shakes their head the same time as Erwin does.

“Sending you in may be extremely risky,” Erwin murmurs. “They had video and heat sensitive detectors _decades_ ago. One can only imagine what they have set up now.”

Nanaba sighs and taps her finger irritably on the holodesk. “So we need to find a weak point for entry. A gutter, a ventilation shaft-”

“Nana, they may have taken steps to take care of those vulnerabilities by now,” Mike intervenes, frowning.

“We don't know that for sure.” Nanaba argues.

“Are you suggesting scouting ahead?” Erwin asks.

“We could send in Hange's surveillance drone-”

“It's still a prototype!” Hange cuts in, waving their hands emphatically. “I don't wanna lose my baby-”

“ _Oi_.” Levi's voice is low, but firm enough to shut everyone up. When everyone's focus is on him, he snaps, “Why this obsession with stealth?”

“Are you suggesting we just barge in? With what, a battering ram?” Mike quips sardonically.

“Smart boy. That's _exactly_ what I'm suggesting.” Levi smirks.

“We don't _have_ a battering ram, genius,” Mike mutters, but Erwin already knows where this this going.

“Yeah you do.” Levi's smirk turns into that creepy grin again, the one that brings out goosebumps on Erwin's skin. “You've got me.”

As one, they all turn to him. Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Erwin nods.

*

* * *

 

They've split into three teams, and of _course_ Levi is paired with the weirdo android hunk. The other two teams are at once scouting and clearing the perimeter, leaving the entrance to the bunker open and defenseless for Levi's act to commence. In the meantime, they hunker down behind a slope, waiting for the signal.

Erwin has barely spoken to him since the incident with the -mind reading, or emotion manipulating, or whatever he may call it. Levi still feels the odd chill down his spine when he realises that Erwin can _feel_ what he is feeling. It's weird and creepy and fascinating all at the same time.

“Two guards down at the northern fence,” Mike's gruff voice sounds in the comm and Erwin responds with a quiet, “Roger.”

“So what is it like?” Levi whispers finally. Erwin seems surprised at being addressed. “Sorry?”

Levi waves his hand vaguely. “The whole feelings bit. Do you feel… like, everything, all the time?”

For a moment, Erwin is stiff and silent in the dark, his robotic eye glowing eerily. Then he responds. “In the beginning, I used to. It took me years of practice to learn to… I call it ‘suppressing the feed’.” Levi can somehow hear the smile in his voice. “Then I had my accident, and the processor attached to my brain has helped greatly with bearing the load.”

“That's… okay.” Levi doesn't know what else to say. It still sounds gross and invasive, but Erwin talks about it like it's a good thing.

Erwin somehow understands his confusion. “I could make it my burden quite easily. But it's more productive to make it my gift, instead.”

Levi snorts. “Yeah. Because what's the point if our lives aren't _productive_.”

Erwin chuckles quietly and Levi turns away. “Are we good, Levi?”

“As long as you keep your _gift_ to yourself around me, yeah we're good.”

Erwin shifts slightly and Levi hates how his heart rate goes up a notch when Erwin moves closer to him. “I'm glad. There's something I've been meaning to ask you.”

Levi carefully keeps his gaze fixed on the cement bunker in front of them. “Yeah?”

“When we get to Lobov, what are you going to do?”

Levi stiffens up. He should've seen this coming. “The plan was to smash his skull into a pulp,” he says in a measured tone. “But I'm guessing you won't be on board with that?”

Erwin huffs another quiet laugh. “No, I'm afraid not.”

Levi grunts. He thinks of Isabel's smiling face, of Furlan’s confident laughs. “I can make no promises.”

“Levi-”

“But I'll try. To not kill him.”

He senses it coming in the dark, and yet flinches when Erwin's hand touches his -the human one, his skin blazing warm against Levi's clammy wrist. “Thank you.”

Levi is saved from responding when Moblit speaks. “We're good to go.”

*

* * *

 

Erwin learns very quickly that Levi was holding back when they chased him earlier that evening. He told them that he only had superstrength as his Ability, but it is soon apparent that it is far from his only skill.

He wasn't kidding when he said he'd be their battering ram. At the go sign, he bursts into action and runs to the doors so swiftly, Erwin would have lost him in the dark had it not been for his heat sensitive robotic eye.

He slams right into the heavy steel and cement doors, which crumble instantly on impact. And then, Erwin truly sees Levi in his element.

He practically _flies_ in, running lightly, dim alarm lights glinting on the blades he unsheaths from his back, and proceeds to cut the tendons behind the knees of every enemy in the approach corridor. It is over in five horrifyingly quick seconds, and Erwin can feel his own emotions magnified tenfold by the rest of the team standing behind him at the doors.

It's pure _awe_.

Levi tuts, wipes his blades on a screeching man's sleeve after punching him in the face to silence him. He looks up at them. “Erwin,” he says tersely, and Erwin snaps out of his stupor. He focuses, singles out his comrades to exclude them, and sends forth a wave of exhaustion into the corridor: the groans and the screams cut off abruptly and the enemies fall asleep.

Levi raises an eyebrow as he sheaths his blades. “Fucking freaky,” he mutters, and Erwin nearly lets out a hysterical giggle. Hange actually does laugh out loud and Moblit immediately clamps his hand on their mouth.

“ _I'm_ freaky?” Erwin repeats, dazed.

Levi shrugs. “You're like a mood ring with scary powers.”

“Like The One Ring from The Hobbit!” Hange cuts in, shoving Moblit's hand away gleefully. And for the first time, Erwin sees Levi smile a normal, _human_ grin.

“Yeah, you're like The One Mood Ring, Erwin.”

Even Mike snorts and Hange guffaws loudly, waking two of the sleeping guards, and Erwin has to put them to sleep again, hiding a grin of his own.

*

* * *

 

Levi feels weird. He wonders for a moment or two if this is Erwin's doing, but the man had seemed sincere enough when he said he wouldn't do it again. At any rate this somehow _positive_ feeling he has seems natural. Familiar. Belonging to him and him alone.

When he planned for this day, which was almost all the time lately, he often envisaged it to be a grim, gut-wrenching experience. Sure, he'd pay his dues by doing this one last job, but anything after seemed impossible to predict, his future empty. Levi had often thought he died on that cold rainy day with Isabel and Furlan's blood staining his hands, but he realises now, with a shock, that he is undoubtedly, beautifully _alive_.

They pile into the lift that'll take them down to the bunker proper, and Levi doesn't even have to be an _Empath_ to feel the excitement in the air. No one speaks, but Hange is practically vibrating, and that is enough of an indicator.

The lift shudders to a halt after an agonisingly long time, and just as the doors begin to rattle open, Moblit brings up a force field in front of them.

And not a moment too soon.

Bullets riddle the field immediately, but Levi is glad to note none of his new teammates seem even slightly bothered by it. It feels good, fighting with equals of a sort -before, he always had to be the big brother, the Protector, always acutely aware how vulnerable his only family was. Now he's just another fighter, with people completely capable of taking care of themselves without him. It feels like a betrayal and freedom all at once.

He feels someone grasp his elbow; somehow he knows that it's Erwin, and _shit_ , the man is definitely not _manipulating_ him in any way, but Levi feels calm again. He's back in the cold place of control, where he can feel his every muscle like a cog in a machine made to calculate and perform with precision, danger fuelling his adrenaline for him.

The gunmen closest to the lift slow down to reload, and Erwin says, calm as ever, “Go.”

Immediately, Moblit _pushes_ his force field away from them, and like an advancing wall, it knocks several guards down. And they leap out of the lift.

*

* * *

 

Erwin doesn't want to jinx it, but this operation feels quite _tame._ Maybe it's because he and his team are veterans now and they work so beautifully in sync Erwin wants to stop and just watch them fight. Maybe it's Levi, who is cutting down people like a vengeful god, all deadly grace and strength.

He watches as Moblit creates flashes of force fields to protect the vulnerabilities of his other teammates as they move, lending an ethereal golden glow to their fighting. He watches Hange zip between groups of soldiers, disarming and disorienting them with whoops of delight, many of them snapping their necks from the whiplash. He is genuinely impressed when Nanaba phases right through a guard with baton in hand and lets the baton rematerialise right in his chest. He watches Levi easily throw a gunman at a group of others who all topple like bowling pins. He sees Mike swipe with his claws -quick and lethal, and sees him take down a gunman who had his gun trained on Levi's back. The two men exchange a nod, and Erwin's chest swells with pride.

“You're letting us have all the fun, Erwin,” Hange grins manically at him.

Erwin changes his prosthetic into firearm mode. “Well, we can't have that, can we,” he says gravely. Hange cackles and flits away, not before slamming a gunman into the wall where his skull makes an ugly cracking sound.

Erwin takes a deep breath, finally smiles, and finally steps into the fray.

*

* * *

 

There are stairs at the end of the corridor and then they have to take down two floors of guards. Levi isn't complaining, not really, but he can feel his impatience rising with every second. He gets a flash of a memory - Isabel groaning in front of a shabby television set, waving a gaming controller with frustration. _“Where the hell is the boss level?”_

Where the hell _is_ Lobov?

Right on cue, Erwin appears at his elbow. “That way,” he mutters into Levi's ear, pointing at an unassuming little door on the side. They've passed a few of those before, finding either cramped closets or dusty little rooms filled with circuit breakers and other electric paraphernalia on the other side.

“You sure?” Levi grits out, throwing a blade into the neck of a running enemy nearby.

Erwin fires his modified arm-gun-thingamabob at something behind Levi. “Positive,” he nods.

Levi feels a thrill of anticipation. “Okay.” He looks up at Erwin. “You got my back, old man?”

There is a flicker of _something_ in Erwin's human eye. “Always,” he says solemnly, and Levi nods, pushing the sudden twist in his chest to the back of his mind. Later, he'll revisit that reaction, but not here, not now.

They make their way to the door simultaneously, fighting so well together that Levi feels like he has fought with him for a lifetime. True, Levi has always adapted quickly to new situations, but his moves fall into place around Erwin's like a well-rehearsed dance -dodging, stabbing, firing, and punching as one. It's insane. It's fucking _amazing._

They reach the door in short order and slip through, Erwin leaving Mike in charge of the others. Of course Erwin had been right -instead of a small, stuffy room, they find themselves in a narrow, dimly lit corridor. Levi sprints down the empty corridor, nerves on edge, Erwin right on his heels.

There is another plain metal door at the end, and, exchanging a quick nod with Erwin, he swings it open.

Immediately, bullets are raining down on him, but Erwin has already moved: he shoves Levi aside and brings up his metal arm, which has produced a large, bright blue energy shield that holds the bullets at bay.

 _Shit_. That was close.

There is only one man in the small room, an old man dressed like an aristocrat, monocle and all, and incongruously, he holds a fucking _machine gun_ , still firing without pause, his face twisted in rage and what Levi is sure is fear.

He pulls out one of his throwing blades, but Erwin stills him.

“What are you doing, Roderick?” Erwin asks the old man calmly. “What would Julia say?”

The gunfire stops abruptly, the sudden silence resounding, and the old man stares at them.

“She would be so disappointed,” Erwin continues softly.

“What…” Roderick begins, and with a sudden grimace, he tosses the gun away. Levi watches, shocked, as tears begin to pour down the man's wrinkled face. “Oh… oh, _god_ ,” he sobs, and collapses to his knees. “Oh god, Julia, _Julia_ , I'm so sorry…”

Erwin lowers his shield, and Levi continues to stare, feeling very out of place.

“I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_ , please, please…”

Levi turns to Erwin, who looks as calm as ever. “You know him?”

“No,” Erwin shrugs, striding forward and getting the gun out of Roderick's reach, who is now wailing. “I ran facial recognition on him,” he continues, tapping the metal side of his skull. “Found his granddaughter's facebook profile. Then I made him feel remorse.” He says this as though he is explaining a fucking recipe or something.

The world spins slowly once around Levi, and his heart is thudding. He knows what this feeling is, hasn't felt it for a long time _._

“That's…” he tries, clears his throat and tries again. “You could play god, you know.” His voice is husky with fear.

“I know,” Erwin smiles humourlessly, “but I choose not to.” He glances down at the bawling man on the floor. “Usually.”

*

* * *

 

Erwin doesn't like the stab of fear he feels from Levi before he masks it: of all things, he doesn't want Levi to be _scared_ of him. He supposes what he did to the man Roderick was a little -ruthless, but it was bloodless and effective. Surely that was the best action to take?

Erwin isn't a fool -he knows the true potential of his pathokinetic abilities and the consequent power he holds over other unsuspecting people. Getting his android grafts has only made him more formidable, his influence more pervasive. But at the same time, he has always considered himself a conscientious man. He would never use his _gifts_ for his own selfish purposes. And yet…

Erwin remembers his earlier transgression: invading the privacy of Levi's mind without his consent. He looks at Roderick now, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. His left hand is slowly turning clammy -what is he _doing_?

“Oi.” Levi's voice is sharp and pure as a bell when it cuts through his thoughts. “You okay?”

Erwin gathers himself together with a small shudder. This needs revisiting later, when death is not lurking around every corner.

“Sorry. Yes.”

Levi bites his lower lip as if he is trying to get his words in order. He looks so _endearing_ , Erwin's chest suddenly feels lighter. “This was the best thing to do,” Levi mutters, gesturing vaguely at Roderick. “No one got hurt.”

It is an awkward, blunt attempt to cheer him, but Erwin is overwhelmed by this indirect show of faith. “Thank you, Levi.”

Levi nods stiffly, then turns to the door that Roderick was guarding. “You ready?”

Erwin can feel the thrum of excitement in the air again, and he isn't sure if it's Levi's or his own. Maybe it's both of them.

He nods. “Let's go.”

He sees Levi clench his fists, his bionic ear catches the small breath he expels. Then Levi grabs onto the circular handle of the door and pushes. This door is thick, clearly made of reinforced steel, but it is no match for Levi's strength. With a loud groan, the door creaks open, and Levi steps inside, Erwin right behind him.

He's only put one foot inside when he hears the beeping -before he can react, Levi whips around, eyes wide, and _shoves_ Erwin back. The door slams shut before Erwin lands roughly on his back, a good fifteen metres from the doorway.

_No!_

And just as Erwin scrambles to his knees, an explosion rocks the whole bunker, sending the reinforced door flying at him.

Erwin brings up his shield at the last moment, but the momentum of the door is too much. His shield flickers and dies, and the heavy door falls right onto his prosthetic. With an almighty heave, he pushes the door away before it can crush the rest of his body. It lands mere inches from his splayed legs.

_Too fucking close._

The air is hazy with dust and rubble, and Erwin can hear the faraway shouts of his comrades. Coughing madly, he gets to his feet and tries to rub his watering eyes, but fails. He looks down in a daze, and-

His prosthetic is mangled and sparking, and doesn't move. Cursing freely, he stumbles through the haze.

“Levi!” He tries to shout, but his throat feels too raw to make a sound. His ear is ringing, the garbled information in his right eye makes no sense, and he can't see, he can't _sense_ him-

“Levi!” He screams, coughing and dry-retching. It can't be… he can't be…

“ _Levi!_ ”

*

* * *

 

That _bastard_.

Levi knows he wasted a precious second or two when he pushed Erwin away, but he still can't bring himself to regret it. No, how _could_ he have done anything else?

He honestly doesn't expect to survive the explosion, and is grimly satisfied when he does. He has had multiple occasions over the years to be grateful for his lightning reflexes, but he has never been more thankful than he is right now.

It had been close, _really_ close. He had turned as he was slamming the door shut to contain the blast. The unassuming little blinking globe had sat on the ground not two feet in front of him, its beeping increasing rapidly. He had plunged his clenched fists hard right into the cement floor (he's sure to have broken fingers now) and ripped up a whole section of the floor, sending the globe rolling further away. And just as the bomb had set off, Levi had held up the square of cement in an effort to shield himself. The explosion had thrown him off his feet and slammed him hard against the wall, giving him an egg-sized lump on the back of his head and bruising him so severely he couldn't tell what was broken where.

But he survived.

Presently, his head reeling, Levi shoves off chunks of cement from in front of him and straightens himself up woozily. His head is pounding, he can't hear anything, and he feels nauseous as hell.

Oh, and _everything_ fucking hurts. A _lot_.

He tries to take a step and his leg nearly gives way to his weight. He notices dispassionately that his ankle is swollen. He files the fact away in the back of his head. Injury number one in what is sure to be a long list.

He limps slowly through the dusty rubble, feeling a stabbing pain in his chest as he coughs and adds a broken rib or two to the list. He hopes that Erwin survived the blast, too, and the strength of that wish surprises him. He only met the man a few hours ago, and yet, Erwin has taken up a major chunk of his thought processes. Levi can't fathom it. He has never quite felt this way about anyone before, this strange mix of awe and fascination and… and...

His hearing is returning to him in vague murmurs and echoes, and something like a glimmer and a muffled thud captures his attention in the hazy dark of the room. He forces his thoughts away from Erwin and draws his blades -one of them is broken, but he doesn't care - and hobbles toward the light.

It is another reinforced door, bent out of shape from the explosion. Levi pauses for a split-second to catch his breath, and then pulls the door open, gritting his teeth against the pain.

An old, fat man scrambles out of a wooden chair, which clatters to the floor loudly, signalling to Levi that his hearing is getting better. The man's jowls are practically quivering with fear, his small clear eyes are pinpricks of rage.

“You demon…” He wheezes, and Levi grins through the blood in his mouth. “Hello, asshole.”

*

* * *

 

“ _Erwin!_ Do you copy, goddammit?!”

Mike's desperate voice seems to snap him into focus. Erwin raises his left hand and presses on his right ear. The signal isn't very strong, but it will have to make do.

“I… yes. I'm. I'm here, Mike.”

Both Mike and Hange are swearing with relief into their earpieces, and Erwin feels a jolt of warmth at their concern.

“Status report,” Erwin states weakly, weaving through the chunks of rubble in the corridor, his heart still thudding fast from the panic of a few moments before.

“A few scratches and bruises, but we're all okay,” Nanaba says. “What about you?”

“My prosthetic is dead,” Erwin informs them, and Hange groans out loud.

“And Levi?” Mike asks.

Erwin fights hard to push away the panic that threatens to engulf him again. “Unaccounted for. He… he was right in the blast radius.”

There is silence for a long moment. “That's a shame,” Mike sighs.

Erwin doesn't like the mournful tone of his words. He says, “I'm going to see if I can rescue him.” The rest of his team bursts into protest immediately. Moblit's voice carries over the rest. “Erwin, you're hurt, _we're_ hurt, it's too dangerous to go back just to retrieve his body-”

“He's not dead,” Erwin snaps.

“Erwin,” Mike sounds too goddamn calm. “You said he was in the blast radius-”

“I didn't say it killed him. I'm going in.” Erwin is at the smoking doorway.

“Stop being so reckless, for fucks' sake-”

“Need I remind you all that our mission is not yet complete?” Erwin intones. “Are we going to retreat with our tails between our legs after a single hurdle, just so we can lick our wounds?”

He can almost feel his team's shame in the silence that follows. “I can do without the dog metaphors,” Mike grumbles, at length, and Erwin knows he has won him over. Smiling grimly, he mutters, “Hange and Nanaba, clean up and secure our exit. Mike, Moblit, clear the other floors: we don't want to be surprised by gunfire behind us. All of you, come find us when you're done.”

“You're going without backup?” Hange whispers.

“You're my backup,” Erwin reminds them. “Go.”

To his team's credit, none of them voices a single more word of protest. Not for the first time, Erwin is greatly thankful for how understanding and supportive his friends can be.

With a deep breath, he turns back to the dark, dusty room in front of him. His slight good humour fades away, and he is straining his every sense to try and find the man he realises he is ready to die for.

“Levi?” He calls out.

*

* * *

 

Levi struts forward, injuries forgotten, pain meaningless, and grabs Lobov by the throat to lift him. Lobov's nails scratch his wrist as he scrabbles for purchase.

“Do it… then,” he rasps. And for some reason that makes him absolutely _furious_ , and Levi throws him against the wall and stabs his undamaged blade right through his shoulder and into the wall behind him. The scream that follows is music to Levi's ears.

“You deserve the _worst_ ,” he spits, Isabel's laughing face filling his vision. “You deserve all the pain in the world.”

And Lobov _laughs_.

“Of all the things I thought you were, Levi Ackerman,” Lobov wheezes, his eyes glinting madly, “I didn't expect you to be a _coward_.”

Levi crouches before him, and twists the blade in the wound, eliciting another choked shriek. “You really need to watch your words, you pathetic slug.”

“I… I -heh! I was there you know,” Lobov whimpers, tears streaming down his cheeks, but his mouth twisted in a painful, drooling grin. “I watched them die.”

It is like a bucket of ice has been dumped over Levi's head. He stares at the disgusting old man in front of him, frozen in shock and fury.

“They tried to be so brave, the poor things,” Lobov continues shakily. “Tried so hard to keep your whereabouts secret. The girl, such pretty hair, such a pretty voice. She screamed so beautifully.”

A scream is building within Levi's own throat. Gritting his teeth so hard it feels like they might crack, he raises a clenched fist. “Shut up.”

“Lovely. A very lovely specimen,” Lobov goes on as if he hasn't heard him. “And the _boy_. So _gallant_ , so eager to save her life, to give his in her place.” A small, fake sigh. “His efforts were pathetic, really. I've shot deer with more fight in them.”

“Shut. _Up_.”

“They did keep your location hidden till the very end, you know. A shame, really. You came to us anyway. They fought for nothing.”

The scream is wrenched from his throat and Levi lunges forward, fist blazing-

“ _Levi_.”

It's _him_.

*

* * *

 

He's alive. He's alive. _Alive_.

The words dance through his brain for a quick second before being completely smothered by the potent rage that is coming off of Levi in waves. Erwin nearly gags in it, and when Levi moves to attack, Erwin panics, and calls out to him.

And he _stops._ Erwin can't quite believe it, and when Levi turns around, he looks like he can't, either.

“Stand down,” Erwin says with as much force as he can muster, and steps into the light. Lobov, who was staring, suddenly lets out a wheezing laugh.

“So it is _him_ you're listening to, now, eh? Well, well, I suppose a dog without a master is pretty useless, after all.”

Levi whips around with another snarl, and Erwin snaps again, “Levi!”

Levi's fist connects with the wall next to Lobov, who, Erwin is glad to see, lets out a squeak of terror.

Levi stands up so suddenly Erwin starts, then he is bearing down on him, so furious that there is a glint of red in his eyes.

“I have to kill him,” he rasps, and Erwin doesn't recognise this man at all. He is death and rage and sorrow packed into a human frame. He is beautiful. He is terrifying.

“No, you don't,” Erwin starts calmly, but then, Levi brings up a broken blade.

“Are you gonna stop me?”

“Levi, listen to me-”

“Are you going to stop me, Erwin?”

Erwin tries keep his expression neutral, his voice calm. “Yes.”

Levi's eyes seem to turn flat, like glass. “Then you're in my way.”

The flash of the blade is all the warning Erwin has, and he reflexively brings up his left hand, where the blade slices through his palm. Breathing through the pain, keeping his eyes focused on Levi's, he curls his fingers around it.

“Levi, please stop.”

Levi's nostrils flare. “He killed my family! He has to _die_ , Erwin!”

“He will. I _promise_ you, he will. But not today, not here. Not by your hand.”

“ _Why_?” Levi growls, and grief is so pure and ringing in his voice that Erwin nearly doubles over with the strength of it.

“Because he deserves worse. Look at him, Levi. He _wants_ this. He wants you to kill him now so we can't use him in our fight.” Levi's grip on the blade’s handle is as firm as ever, but he throws a glance at the squirming Lobov over his shoulder.

“I understand, Levi. Believe me, I understand _perfectly_ .” _I am also driven by vengeance._ “But Lobov has information that will help us. Information about the Titans.” _My family's murderers._ “The greatest threat ever to humanity. With Lobov, we will take a huge step towards defeating them.” _And I can live up to my father's legacy._ “Please, Levi. Please, help me help humanity. Fight with me against the _true_ enemies of humanity.”

There is a long beat of silence.

"Please," Erwin whispers again.

“Now, now, Levi,” Lobov groans. “Watch out for his lies. He can get inside your head, you know, and manipulate-”

Levi whips around, and Erwin feels a throb of pain in his palm when the blade is moved away. Before Lobov can finish his sentence, Levi strides up to him, and punches him squarely on the nose.

For a second, Erwin is horrified, but then he realises Levi has hardly used his full strength on the man, and that Lobov is only unconscious. Then he is gaping at Levi, who sheaths his broken blade wordlessly and turns back to Erwin.

“There's more you're not telling me about the Titans,” Levi says quietly, and just like that his anger has receded, simmering under the surface, but controlling his actions no more.

_What an extraordinary man._

“What makes you say that?” Erwin whispers.

“You said you understand me. I think you do, and.” Levi crosses his arms over his chest. “No one should feel the way I do about -my family.”

He is _astonishing_. He has already convinced Erwin of his strength and tenacity, and now, his perceptiveness blows Erwin's mind. With a jolt, Erwin realises that he has already  _fallen_ for him, fast and hard.

Levi steps up to him until there is less than a foot between them. “Whatever story there is, you don't have to tell me. But if you ever get a chance like that,” Levi gestures at Lobov with his shoulder, “I trust you'll make the same choice as you did today.”

Erwin’s throat is dry. “I swear I will.”

“Good.” Levi grunts, then raises his gloved hand slowly, hesitantly. “You -you’re alright?”

Erwin breathes a slow, relieved chuckle. “Yes. And you?”

“I'll live,” Levi shakes his head impatiently, but freezes when Erwin, who can't quite explain why himself, reaches up and touches a cut on his cheek. It is already scabbing, but Levi winces as if it were an open wound.

“Thank you, Levi,” Erwin murmurs. He's not quite sure what he is grateful for, exactly -the list seems long and vague and ever-changing.

And, wonder of all wonders, Levi reaches up too and grabs hold of his wrist. “And you,” he mutters, and Erwin feels like he is flying.

*

* * *

 

In true Hollywood movie style, the rest of the Legion find them after Lobov has been tightly trussed and waiting for them. Levi follows an exhausted Nanaba out of Lobov's hideout; then his knees buckle in and he is so tired that he barely makes a complaint when Hange scoops him up into their arms and carries him out of the bunker into the quiet meadow outside in three seconds.

“Thanks, Four-eyes,” he mutters, and they beam at him so cheerfully he grins back. Then he flops back onto the grass and waits for the others, watching the sky turn pale purple, then pink.

A new day is dawning. Isabel had always loved sunrises. Levi wonders what she would say if she were here now, imagines what the rising sun’s rays would look like in Furlan's stupid hair.

He hears the footsteps but doesn't move; the person stops, but doesn't speak, and after a few moments of silence, Levi turns around.

“Hey,” Erwin smiles.

Levi sits up, ignores his thrumming heart. “Ready to go?”

“Yes. I…” Erwin hesitates. “I realise you only accepted my deal to go after Lobov. But I meant my offer, Levi. It would be an honour and a privilege to work beside you, and-”

“Even for Mike?” Levi teases, and Erwin huffs a laugh.

“He's all bark and no bite, trust me.”

 _Trust_. That is what has been bothering Levi for hours, what he has come to accept now as an infallible truth. He _trusts_ Erwin. With his life, possibly more.

It's crazy. He's insane.

“Okay,” Levi nods, and takes Erwin's hand and stands up.

“Wait,” Erwin's smile falters. “Was that a 'yes’?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “ _Yes_ , I will join the Legion, Erwin. _Yes_ , I will fight with you and your crazy-ass team. _Yes,_ I will sign any and all paperwork to that effect. _Yes_ , Hange can get me a matching fucking uniform-”

“Yes, you'll let me take you out to dinner?”

Levi sputters and blinks, his heart skips a beat _again._ Erwin’s eye is glimmering so brightly, his smile is so wide, that Levi almost looks away. It is like staring into the sun.

“What -what about fraternisation policies?” Levi mumbles, stalling, because this is _madness_ , they did _not_ just take down a nuclear bunker full of villains to plan a _fucking dinner date_ now. This can't possibly be happening.

“Oh, well, that is left to the discretion of the boss,” Erwin says mildly -Levi realises with a jolt that his hand is still in his -then leans down, his smile turning into a wicked grin that _does things_ to Levi's gut, “and the boss is perfectly fine with it.”

Levi snorts, and weaves his fingers between Erwin's. "Okay, then. It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have actually been planning to write a full cast SnK superhero AU for the longest time, but only have another one-shot which I have HC'd to belong in the same universe. If Eremika is your thing, check out [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518924/chapters/31009332) which is the first chapter in my anthology of tumblr fics. 
> 
> Hange is fricking amazing and I really wanted to give them more to say/do, but the damn fic was beginning to approach 10k words and I had to stop somewhere. Still, I might revisit this AU a bunch of times in other fics, so keep your eyes peeled for them!
> 
> Isabel and Furlan have been dead for a while in this fic. Sorry for that, but I really wanted more of that slow-burn chemistry between Erwin and Levi, and if the plot had followed ACWNR exactly, then their semi-flirting would have been insensitive and OOC. 
> 
> Aand that's it! I want to thank the lovely [autiacora](http://autiacora.tumblr.com/) again for the gorgeous accompanying art, and for patiently bearing with my ideas and my inability to keep to a schedule.
> 
> Lastly, do let me know what you think of the story, either as a comment down below, or come yell at me on [my Tumblr](https://elivra-fanfiction.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
